


Supernova

by izanamii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Training Camp, goes from cute, gradually, i made the bokuhina tag for ao3, tfw bobata and terushima don't have first names n ur just like wow ok, to crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izanamii/pseuds/izanamii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto's not sure what it is that makes him so interested in Karasuno's shortest middle blocker. Could it be his incredible drive, his laugh that sounds like bells in Bokuto's mind, or the fact that Hinata's got one hell of a nice ass? Likewise, Hinata can't help but notice that "Bokuto-senpai" has a great ring to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> i was browsing the hq stories on ao3 at 6AM and saw a significant lack of bokuhina and that pissed me off so i got up and wrote my own within the next three hours.

Okay. Corny as it may be, the only way anyone can accurately describe Hinata Shouyou is with the word _sunshine_.

The short middle blocker is utterly magnetic. His smile is infectious and his laughter incites warm fuzzies in pretty much anyone whose name isn’t Tsukishima Kei. But just as he is cute and charismatic, Hinata’s a powerhouse. He’s not someone to be trifled with. There are moments when his bubbly, excited personality dips on the other end of the spectrum and he’s just downright _intimidating_. He’s an open book alright, but his story has layers and arcs and depth.

Maybe that’s why Bokuto finds himself so interested in the little guy.

See, Bokuto sees a lot of himself in Hinata.

Just like Hinata, Bokuto also has the energy of a damn nuclear reactor. He’s confident in what he does and once he sets his mind to something, there’s nothing Bokuto can’t accomplish. Bokuto’s loud, friendly, and expressive. Also he’s the ace of his team! He works hard to live up the expectations of his team as their ace wing spiker and captain and likewise they do everything to support him (especially Akaashi, bless him).

There’s something that draws Bokuto Koutarou to Hinata Shouyou. Maybe it’s that universal rule of like attracting like? Hell, Bokuto doesn’t really know. 

All Bokuto knows is right now it’s the second joint training camp with Nekoma and the just like the last time, Karasuno’s tagging along as well. 

He’s practically humming with excitement for all the awesome practice matches, pranks (which he and Kuroo will be the masterminds behind, of course), and well, all the opportunities Bokuto will have to spend with his favorite little decoy.

“Bokuto, stop fidgeting.” Akaashi says, leaning away from his captain whom he was (stuck) sitting next to on the bus ride to the training camp. 

Bokuto makes a show of himself as he apologizes, patting Akaashi (hard) on the shoulder a couple times and laughing.

“Ahahah! Sorry Akaashi! I’m just really excited for this training camp. Aren’t you?”

Akaashi huffs a bit and presses his cheek against the cool glass pane of the window seat he was currently occupying. He was trying to take a nap earlier before he noticed Bokuto’s excessive twitchiness. 

“Clearly not as much as you.”

\---

Hinata’s practically hopping in the air as he explores the expanse of Saitama bath house and recreation center that had been reserved for the teams’ training camp. Everything looked really fancy and shiny and new and just wowww. It sure beat any of the other facilities Karasuno has used in the past for their own training camps. Maybe it’s the influence of the more major volleyball teams. Like Fukurodani.

That reminds him! 

“Daichi, Bokuto and the others will be here too, right?” Hinata asks, spinning back around to face the rest of the Karasuno team.

“Course they will! Wait till they get a taste of my new ROLLING THUNDER REPEAAAATTT!!” Nishinoya bellowed, striking a pose. Asahi and the other third years chuckled.

“Your naming system still needs work though.” Tsukishima adds, but Nishinoya ignores his comment.

“Fukurodani’s coach phoned in earlier and said they’ve got some engine troubles so they’ll be a bit late. Nekoma and Jouzenji are here though.” Ukai says, scrolling through the messages on his phone. He and the rest of the coaches were in a group chat and that shitty Nekomata had been spamming his inbox, demanding “those young crows come to the gym and get skinned by his cats”. 

Hinata makes a humming sound, a bit disappointed Fukurodani hadn’t arrived yet, but nonetheless excited to face off with Kenma’s team again.

The Karasuno boys make haste to drop off their luggage in their rooms then go and play a practice match with Nekoma. HInata would just have to wait to show Bokuto all the skills he’d learned since he saw him at the last training camp.

\---  
“Haaaah?! Hinata you really didn’t get any taller in the time we’ve been apart, huh!” Bokuto says after observing the little ginger. He and the rest of his team had arrived last to the camp, but Hinata had nonetheless dropped what he was doing to greet Bokuto’s team.

Hinata’s face goes pink from anger and embarrassment. 

“Y-You! I can still jump higher than most of you guys anyway! Height doesn’t matter!!” he sputters, puffing out his chest to assume a full stance of intimidation towards Bokuto. It doesn’t really seem to be working though.

“Hahah! That so?? We’ll just have to test that theory out on the court then!” Bokuto can’t help but ruffle Hinata’s hair. It’s always looked messy and soft to the touch and no surprise there, it is. Hinata’s face turns another variety of reddish-pink. 

Bokuto grins then adds, “But in the mean time, let’s catch up! I’m not your actual senpai but just pretend I am for a bit and we’ll go down the konbini and I’ll getcha some ice pops.” 

Any trace of irritation is swept off Hinata’s face at the mention of ice cream. 

_Free ice cream_.

Bought by his “temporary” new senpai.

Hinata giggles and nods in agreement.

Bokuto-senpai has a certain ring to it. 

And the pink dusting Hinata’s cheeks again. Damn.

\---

Holy shit, Hinata is a hard person to keep up with. 

I mean, Bokuto’s no lazy bum and yeah he gives Fukurodani one hell of a handful to put up with on a daily basis what with all the pits and peaks in his mood, but Bokuto’s like...99.9% sure that Hinata Shouyou is a being that runs on some kind of undiscovered, limitless source of energy. 

Bokuto pants, jogging to catch up to Hinata.

The ice cream that Bokuto’s been buying Hinata has done nothing to slow him down either. Clearly the boy has no concept of a sugar crash because by now he should be experiencing a crash akin to the US stock market in 1929.

“Bokuto-senpaiiii!” Hinata calls out maybe ten or so meters ahead of him, having finally arrived at his destination: the local children’s playground. 

Bokuto can’t help but perk up at the sound of his new favorite nickname.

It’s no new thing for the Fukurodani 3rd year to have the senpai title attached to his name. After all, Bokuto is loved by all at Fukurodani and has an army of devoted kouhais who all think he’s cool as fuck and shit. (Give or take a few, Bokuto honestly doesn’t pay that much attention..)

But being called senpai by Hinata sparks something in Bokuto. 

His ego swells three times the normal amount and there’s a little twinge of some weird emotion in his chest whenever HInata calls him that.

Bokuto hasn’t given it much thought, but he knows he really likes Hinata calls him that. 

“Hold on, hold on! I’m coming!” he replies, coming up to the little swing set where Hinata has so snugly wedged himself into one of the seats. 

HInata smiles up at him and Bokuto swears he sees a burst of sunshine.

“Push me!” Hinata demands childishly, gripping the swing’s old chains. Bokuto laughs, but he can’t deny a request from a kouhai. 

His kouhai.

“Okay, get ready!” Bokuto warns and he places his hands against Hinata’s lower back. Before he can start to think too much on the warmth blooming on his cheeks Bokuto pushes Hinata forward. His swing curves smoothly away from him and Hinata laughs with all the childish joy the little playground embodies. 

Bokuto can’t help but laugh and smile as well, pushing HInata forward again with his hands on the smalls of the boy’s back. They feel nice there, he can’t help but notice.

“Higher! Push me higher, Bokuto-senpai!” 

“Okayyy!!” Bokuto replies, gripping HInata’s sides firmly and pulling him back a bit. “You better not get scared though!” he warns before pushing him off.

HInata swings up even higher and the peals of laughter coming from the kid fill the whole playground, mixed with Bokuto’s own hearty laughter. 

Side note, Bokuto’s pretty sure that Hinata’s the cutest kouhai he’s ever had as well.

\---

It’s the first time Bokuto’s experienced this kind of feeling coming from Hinata. From the whole time he’s known the guy, Hinata’s always been the excitable, happy-go-lucky kid obsessed with the Small Giant and all things volleyball. Bokuto’s never seen Hinata get truly serious. And to be honest?

It’s a bit unnerving.

Hinata’s eyes are dead focused on the volleyball and sending it over the net where it needs to be on the opponent’s half of the court. Every muscle in HInata’s limbs is poised and ready to propel the small middle blocker wherever in order to get to that volleyball. And the moment when that grumpy-looking setter tosses a ball for him, Hinata’s _entire body_ coils back and springs in that direction. He’s up in the air like a literal bird in flight.

Point, Karasuno.

Hinata lands back on Earth as the ref’s whistle blows, his expression is one of pure happiness and jubilance. His spike pierced straight through Jouzenji’s defenses.

Team Karasuno pools around their shortest middle blocker to give him praise and congratulations. They’re at match point now and Jouzenji’s a mere two points behind, but celebration’s always welcome. It boosts morale.

Hinata flushes with pride and embarrassment like he always does before Kageyama yells at him to get ready for the next rotation. 

Bokuto’s sitting in the stands watching the game unfold, watching Hinata play. 

It’s different when you’re on the sidelines. When he’s playing against Karasuno, all his thoughts are on winning and scoring that next point. Much like Hinata, actually. But when you’re on the sides you see different facets of the game. You see more into the players themselves.

Bokuto’s fingers grip the metal bench tightly. Maybe he was wrong to write Hinata off as just his cute little kouhai. 

HInata’s definitely worthy of being _his rival_ as well. 

\---

“Gwahhh, no fair, Bokuto-senpai!!” Hinata cries out as Bokuto oh-so-masterfully snatches all the pieces of meat off the grill in the center of the table. 

Bokuto piles his delicious goodies on his plate and lets out a laugh similar to an old school cartoon villain. 

“Gotta be faster than that, young grasshopper.” HInata pouts and grumbles, turning to talk to his teammate, the one with the lip thing. Their conversation quickly erupts into a shouting match slash eating contest to see who could shovel the most food into their yappers as humanly possible. 

Kuroo chuckles, leaning his cheek into his hand lazily as he watched the two with Bokuto. There’s an assortment of cleaned fish bone on his plate too, Bokuto notes.

“Ahh youth~” he says and Bokuto can’t help but laugh. Though they may just be a two years older than those Karasuno boys, he and Kuroo used to have those same arguments and competitions back in the day.

“Hey Kuroo, so lemme finish telling you about how great my new piercing is.” Terushima grins at the Nekoma captain.

“Oho? You mean your tongue piercing? I prefer getting ink though, not gonna lie. Though Daichi and Kenma would probably kill me.”

“Nah man, piercings are where it’s at. You don’t know how useful this baby has been when I’m doin’ the do with Bobata.” Terushima smirked and Kuroo made a face of approval.

“Ohoho?”

“10/10 would recommend.”

Daichi scowls at his two fellow captains, more so at Kuroo who notices and shoots Daichi a blink-and-you’ll-miss-it wink. Daichi doesn’t and he rolls his eyes at the Nekoma captain before yelling at his two troublesome first-years to stop before they require their stomachs to be pumped once they start chugging all the miso soup.

“Hmph! Stupid Kageyama, consider this battle a victory for me cause I totally had half a bowl of rice more than you!” 

“Huh?! What was that dumbass??” Kageyama hisses, his arm jutting forward to grip and subsequently squeeze the hell out of Hinata’s cranium. But Hinata anticipates this. With a slightly undignified squeak Hinata maneuvers himself behind Bokuto, holding onto Bokuto’s shirt and peeking at Kageyama over Bokuto’s shoulder.

Bokuto feels himself blush with the sudden contact, but can’t say it’s unwelcome. 

Kuroo snickers some more and makes eye contact with Terushima who also joins in on the snickering. Even Daichi cocks an eyebrow at the owl captain.

“Eep! I’m sorry Bokuto-sen...Bokuto-san!” Hinata amends Bokuto’s honorific, a bit too self conscious at the moment to call him senpai when he’s halfway straddling Bokuto from the side. He quickly removes himself from Bokuto’s person and sits a good five inches away from him too.

Bokuto feels disappointment tug at his sleeves.

He laughs to brush away any awkwardness and pats Hinata’s back a few times for good measure. 

“Don’t sweat it, Hinata!” Bokuto reassures him. “Here, have some yakiniku.” he adds, taking a few pieces of his precious meat off his plate and onto Hinata’s. HInata’s face lights up with surprise and joy, honestly relieved that Bokuto isn’t mad at him or anything. 

“Ahh! Thanks so much, Bokuto-senpai!” he says before digging in. Bokuto smiles at the Karasuno first year.

“Ahh youth~” Kuroo simply repeats. 

\---

“Should we wake them?” Daichi asks, staring at the scene in front of him. His two fellow captains, Kuroo and Terushima just grin.

“Nahh, I think it’s kinda cute.” Terushima says, crossing his arms and smirking. Kuroo puts his hand on Daichi’s shoulder and leans against him a bit.

“Yeah, let the lovebirds sleep in a bit, why don’t cha?” he suggests, giving Daichi’s shoulder a little squeeze. Daichi blushes a bit, partially at Kuroo’s implication of the two being lovers and just in general because god dammit Kuroo really knows how to push his buttons.

“Uhh I’d rather not think about them like that, but I don’t feel like dealing with a grumpy Bokuto or nervous Hinata so I’ll just leave them be for now.” 

“Excellent idea, my captain!” Kuroo says teasingly.

“Yeah, c’mon, we’re missing breakfast anyway!” Terushima adds, walking over to the door already. Kuroo and Daichi quickly follow his lead.

The three of them leave the room to let Bokuto and HInata sleep in some more. HInata’s curled up perfectly against Bokuto’s side, his leg and arm strewn over Bokuto’s front. Bokuto sprawled out a bit more compared to HInata, but he’s got an arm wrapped around Hinata’s waist and his head is angled slightly to rest into HInata’s orange locks. A soft hint of citrus invades Bokuto’s senses as he does.

Hinata shifts a bit, yawning lightly and nestling closer to Bokuto’s bare chest (as Bokuto likes to sleep shirtless). Yawns appear to be infectious even when the second party is asleep because Bokuto follows up with his own yawn before turning toward Hinata some more and wrapping his free arm around him till it’s resting peacefully on Hinata’s ass.

\---

Bokuto groans, burying his face into his hands. Akaashi sits next to his captain at the lunch table, eating the contents of his plate without much interest in his friend’s misery.

“He won’t talk to me, Akaashiiiiii,” Bokuto whines. “And every time he sees me just gets all red and runs off in the opposite directionnnnnn.”

It had been two full days since Hinata first woke up and found himself in quite the compromising position with the Fukurodani captain. He’d been too fucking embarrassed and shy to immediately voice his shock and instead he’d decided to wait quietly until Bokuto woke up as well. 

A whole hour later.

Jesus fucking _Christ_.

And so after that awkward morning Hinata had been avoiding Bokuto like he was fucking diseased. And holy fuck?? LIke, it bothered Bokuto so. 

Fucking.

_Much_. 

Bokuto pouted and groaned again. 

He really missed HInata, y’know? Bokuto really liked that guy. A lot. 

Sooo..

This really sucked. 

“Just corner him somehow and talk this out. Stop dancing around the issue and just address it.” Akaashi suggested, getting up and taking away his empty plate and utensils. 

Bokuto opened his mouth to say something but Akaashi had already left the dining area.

He sighed. Bokuto supposed it wouldn’t hurt to finally talk about the elephant in the room with HInata. The fact that he really liked hi….ha...having him as a f-friend. And that it was like...totally chill for friends to be close and stuff. 

P-Plus they were both asleep so it wasn’t like anything was, um..intentional. 

Yeah. Yeah. 

That sounded good.

Or at least believable..? 

Kind of??

\---

Kay, not gonna lie, it was not one of Bokuto’s more smarter ideas. 

The evening had started off fine at first. He’d finally managed to get Hinata alone, much to younger man’s grief. HInata was still too embarrassed to look Bokuto in the eye, but he was at least able to give short yes or no answers to Bokuto’s questions. Bokuto had simply suggested the two talk for a bit, one on one.

No weird stuff.

So. Of FUCKING course Bokuto’s taking a dip in the miniature hot springs outside the spa and recreation facility with HInata right now. 

All alone.

Just the two of them.

HInata’s sunk so far in the hot springs that his nose is mere inch and a half from the water itself. And hell, Bokuto’s considering joining him. This is so fucking weird right now he wants to die oh my god. 

But HELL.

Bokuto’s already dug himself this far in the grave he might as well finish himself off while he’s at it. Nothing to lose now.

“So Hinata,” he starts. The boy beside him is silent, but listening because Bokuto occasionally catches Hinata’s eyes glancing toward him.

“That morning. Don’t worry about it, okay? I mean, we were both asleep so it’s not like it meant anything like, uhh shit what am I saying again? L-Look we’re both guys anyway so..!” Bokuto’s voice dies in his throat and no amount of swallowing can seem to bring it back.

HInata’s looking at him now at least. His face is red.

Bokuto can’t tell if it’s from the water temperature or the subject matter of their one-sided conversation. But for Bokuto it’s both..

“H-HInata, I just...uh, don’t want things to be awkward between us. I mean, we’re both here to play volleyball and practice and junk so...iunno, having all these weird feelings in my chest is really killing my mojo, you know?” he continues.

“Bokuto-san..” HInata says, his voice quiet.

Bokuto blinks.

“Y-Yes..?” he replies tentatively. 

HInata goes back to looking at the water in front of him, the tips of his ears are now bright red as well. Bokuto’s pretty sure it can’t be the water though.

“I...I’m sorry about that morning.”

“Wha? Oh man, you don’t need to apologize, HInata! It wasn’t your fault at all, I-” HInata cuts him off.

“But...um, I didn’t d-dislike it.” 

All activity in Bokuto’s brain goes down for a brief two seconds. 

“Hinata..” he says softly.

It seems Hinata has found his old energy having gotten that off his chest as the boy quickly waves his hands at Bokuto and sputters.

“B-But yes! I would like to go back to how we were before! You’re right and we should probably leave this in the past. I don’t want to get in the way of the training camp and I really really like being your friend, Bokuto-san!” 

Bokuto swallows and puts a hand on Hinata’s shoulder. The boy stiffens at the contact.

“Hinata.” his voice is steady and his amber eyes are trained on HInata’s brown ones. 

“Yes?” Hinata’s voice comes out a bit more breathy than he’d like it but it doesn’t matter because in the next moment Bokuto’s lips are on his.

HInata’s eyes widen significantly from the surprise, but he can’t resist from responding to Bokuto’s sudden kiss. His body leans in towards Bokuto’s as Hinata kisses him back, his own lips pressing and molding against Bokuto’s. 

Bokuto’s hand has moved from HInata’s shoulder to the back of his neck so his fingers can snake up into Hinata’s bright hair. It’s a bit more damp given their location but it’s every bit as soft as it was that morning.

HInata squeaks as he feels Bokuto’s tongue lick his bottom lip. Truth be told, this is Hinata’s first kiss so he’s not sure what the hell kind of cue that is so Bokuto starting nibbling on his lip as well. HInata opens his mouth to let out a gasp but Bokuto quickly kisses him again, his tongue slipping in to get acquainted with HInata’s own. HInata catches on quickly and pretty soon the two are frenching in the hot springs. HInata’s got his arms wrapped around Bokuto’s neck and Bokuto has his own arms encircling HInata’s back and waist.

It isn’t until they’re so heavy into their kissing that HInata’s basically sitting on Bokuto’s lap and well.

Their dicks are hard.

Hinata’s the first to pull away, the contact down there simply too much for him to ignore...even though he’d really like to. Bokuto trails forward after HInata’s lips leave his, but he quickly understands why Hinata pressed pause on their super hot make out sesh. 

“B-Bokuto-san..we should..p-probably stop soon.” Hinata stammers, blushing a lovely shade of pink in Bokuto’s opinion.

Bokuto grins and nods, but presses a quick kiss to Hinata’s forehead.

“Yeah.” 

“Umm...that wasn’t uh, b-bad or anything, right? C-Cause I’ve never really done anything like this..sooo.” Hinata trailed off. Bokuto’s rubs his hands down Hinata’s side reassuringly.

“Hinata.” 

“..Yes?”

“You’re adorable.”

“!!”

“Don’t worry, okay? I’m not looking to rush you into anything or pressure you to do stuff you’re not ready for. And you’re one hell of a kisser. Like damn.”

Hinata can’t keep from laughing at the serious expression Bokuto has on his face while saying all that gushy shit. 

“Also!” Bokuto points a finger in the air to catch Hinata’s attention.

“Hm?”

“Call me senpai. I really dig that shit.” 

HInata bursts into laughter again and they start kissing again for a bit until they both decide to take their party inside.

All the way on the other end of the hot springs, Kuroo and Daichi sat in silence, having witnessed all of that fucking... _stuff_.

Daichi’s the first to break the silence.

“...Bye I’m going to go rinse my eyes out with bleach.” Daichi says with all seriousness, preparing to get up and leave before Kuroo grabs his wrist.

“Daichi, hey c’mon.” he protests.

“...Kuroo I just watched one of my first years get sexually assaulted by a guy who’s probably 75% owl.” 

Kuroo succeeds in dragging Daichi back into a sitting position with him. He quickly locks the Karasuno captain in that position by sneaking his arm behind his back and kneading his fingers into Daichi’s side. This earns him some squirming and grumbling from Daichi, but nothing that tell Kuroo to stop.

“I’ll help you forget about them. Their shit is fucking lame in comparison to ours anyway.” Kuroo says lowly, kissing down Daichi’s jaw and neck.

“Ugh don’t even talk to me aaa-about it...But you’re not wrong.”

\---

Now that he’s awake and conscious about it, Bokuto is marveling at how Hinata just fits so _perfectly_ at his side. It’s late at night now and everyone’s asleep for the most part, except him and Hinata of course. Those two have been whispering and holding hands all night. Gross.

The two never really went any farther than what had gone on in the hot springs earlier. I mean, Bokuto wouldn’t have objected to advancing onward but he figured that was enough hot and heavy action for one night. Plus if he played his cards right, he was pretty sure that wouldn’t be the last of it either. 

Hinata and Bokuto are spooning with the latter as the big spoon despite complaints from Hinata that he could, like, definitely be big spoon, size doesn’t fucking matter okay, but Hinata couldn’t deny that it felt really hella nice to be cuddled up to Bokuto like this.

Plus Bokuto still slept shirtless.

Niceee.

With Hinata’s back pressed so pleasantly against his front like this, and their actions earlier that night, Bokuto felt awfully sleepy. He hadn’t gotten any decent sleep since that one morning with Hinata, so the Fukurodani captain was pretty much dancing the line between consciousness and absolute ZZZ’s. 

“Hinata?” he mumbled quietly.

“Hm?”

“That morning...I woke up like thirty minutes before you...I just pretended to sleep some more cause I liked bein’ so close to you.” 

“...I liked it too. But wow, what a dick move, Bokuto-senpai.”

\---

Alas the day finally came for the teams go their separate ways. The training camp had concluded. Karasuno had figured out some new synchronized attack, Yamaguchi perfect his float serve, Nishinoya did another somersault and saved the volleyball and dubbed the move with some variation of Rolling Thunder. Tanaka took off his shirt and was hella bara. Everyone improved and got better by the end of the arc. Character development wow. Feels galore.

Bokuto and Hinata were saying their goodbyes.

The two had exchanged their contact information and shared a hug (a no homo one for the general public) then another hot n heavy makeout session when Bokuto asked Hinata to come help him find the tights he’d left back in his room. (Guess what Bokuto was wearing his tights the whole time, wow what a fucking genius) 

“No worries, HInata, I’m sure we’ll see each other real soon.” Bokuto said, smiling down at Hinata.

“Of course! It’ll be when Karasuno mops the floor with Fukurodani on the court!” HInata replies cheekily.

“Haaaah?! You little brat!” Bokuto grabs HInata’s head and gives him a gentle noogie. HInata just laughs it off. “Ok, I think your guys’ bus will be leaving soon. Better head off before your teammates start looking for you.” 

Just as Bokuto says that, the door opens and a worried looking Sugawara comes into the room

“Oh, there you are, Hinata! Our bus is leaving soon, hurry up and get on it!” Sugawara chides. 

“Ahh! Okay, Suga! Bye Bokuto-senpai!!” Hinata says, dashing out of the room. Bokuto chuckles and waves, a little lovestruck.

Suga clears his throat.

Bokuto blinks.

“Bokuto-san. Please explain your intentions with Hinata.” Sugawara says calmly, but Bokuto feels the pressure in the room fall dangerously when he looks Sugawara in the eye, an almost telepathic message reaching him.

_I know what you fucking did to my damn child._

_You little piece of **owl shit**._

**Author's Note:**

> you can basically track how my brain is rotting throughout the duration of this fic. hella.


End file.
